


Third Party Involvement [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Third Party Involvement" by misura."In which Poe knows exactly what's going on with Rey and Finn. (Spoiler: he doesn't.)"





	Third Party Involvement [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Third Party Involvement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888402) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Length: 9:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/third%20party%20involvement.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/third%20party%20involvement%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to misura for having blanket permission!


End file.
